familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Russell County, Alabama
Russell County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of Colonel Gilbert C. Russell, who fought in the wars against the Creek Indians. As of 2000, the population was 49,756. Its county seat is Phenix City. History Russell County was established by an act of the state general assembly on December 18, 1832, from lands ceded to the state by the Creek Indians. The county seat has changed several times: Girard (1833-1839), Crawford, originally Crockettsville (1839-1868), Seale (1868-1935) and Phenix City (1935-present). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,677 km² (647 square miles). Nearly 1,661 km² (641 sq mi) of it is land, and 16 km² (6 sq mi) of it (0.94%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 80 * U.S. Highway 280 * U.S. Highway 431 *20px State Route 26 *20px State Route 51 Adjacent Counties *Lee County (north) *Muscogee County (northeast) *Chattahoochee County (east) *Stewart County (southeast) *Barbour County (south) *Bullock County (southwest) *Macon County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 49,756 people, 19,741 households, and 13,423 families residing in the county. The population density was 30/km² (78/sq mi). There were 22,831 housing units, at an average density of 14/km² (36/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was: 56.69% White, 40.84% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.59% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. Nearly 1.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,741 households, out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them; 44.40% were married couples living together, 18.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals, and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49, and the average family size was 3.05. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females, there were 91.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,492, and the median income for a family was $34,004. Males had a median income of $28,696 versus $20,882 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,015. About 16.80% of families and 19.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.50% of those under age 18 and 19.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Glenville (unincorporated) *Hurtsboro *Ladonia *Phenix City (part of Phenix City is in Lee County) Notable residents *James Abercrombie, (1795-1861), United States Congressman from Alabama, resided here. See also Notes External links * Russell County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Russell County, Alabama